Love at Comic Con: The Sequel
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian attend their first Comic Con as a couple, but they must face a media that is obsessed with their relationship. And Emma must deal with a surprise that Killian has in store for her. (Sequel to 'Love at Comic Con'.)


**Note** : Thanks so much for the great responses to 'Say Yes to the Dress' and 'Love at Comic Con'! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed them! Some readers of 'Love at Comic Con' expressed interest in revisiting Emma and Killian in the future, so that's what this story is about. It can be read as a standalone, but feel free to read the original if you missed it. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Love at Comic Con: The Sequel - Part 1/1...**

The year following Comic Con was the best of Emma and Killian's lives. Finally free to express their feelings for one another, they fell more in love each day. They were inseparable on and off-set.

But it wasn't without its challenges. The fans and media quickly learned of their new relationship. Their fans were ecstatic and immediately gave them the couple name of Emmillian. The media was equally obsessed and made it known every chance they got. They were followed by paparazzi on a semi-regular basis. They would take pictures of them leaving each other's houses, eating at restaurants, taking strolls hand-in-hand. Emma and Killian certainly didn't like the lack of privacy and intrusion into their private lives, but they refused to allow it to interfere in their relationship.

On set was another story. They tried very hard to be professional and limit the amount of PDA. But try as they might, they would invariably find themselves holding hands or sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking. The fans had even snapped a few pictures of them while they filmed on location when they mistakenly thought they were out of sight.

But the positives far outweighed the challenges. Soon, a year passed and they were back at Comic Con where it all began.

...

The limo pulled up in front of the red carpet. Emma turned to Killian, anxiety written all over her face.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm just not looking forward to all of the questions about our relationship. The media was relentless and probing before we got together. I can only imagine what they'll be like now."

"Hey," Killian said, linking their fingers together. "We're in this together. It's going to be fine."

Emma smiled and squeezed his hand, as he opened the door to a flash of cameras and screaming fans. She took a deep breath as Killian helped her out of the limo. Their hands remained joined as they began their walk down the red carpet.

"We love you, Killian!"

Killian smiled and used his free hand to wave at the fans, but did not return the sentiment.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to give your fangirls some love?"

Killian cocked an eyebrow and leaned in close to her. "There's only one woman in this world I love and I'm looking at her." He paused and then added with a smile, "Those three little words mean a great deal more to me now than they did a year ago."

Emma grinned at him. "Well, I get to have you everyday. I guess I don't mind sharing you for one day. Go ahead. It's fine. You'll make their year."

"Really?" Killian said.

Emma nodded. "Really."

Killian bobbed his head and then threw over his shoulder. "I love you, too!"

The girls erupted into squeals, as Emma and Killian laughed all the way down the red carpet.

...

Their fans had even more to be excited about. Their characters, Beckett Drake and Ellie Winston, became engaged during the season finale. The fans were elated and were waiting with bated breath for details on the upcoming royal wedding that would occur during season five.

Emma and Killian stood off-stage, waiting for their names to be announced for their panel. Emma sucked in a deep breath as Killian squeezed her hand in his. Her name was announced a moment later, followed by his.

Once the screaming of their fans had ceased, the moderator began. "We'd like to welcome back to the Comic Con panel the cast of 'The Pirate and The Princess.' Let's get started right away with questions from the fans."

A woman in her thirties stepped up to the microphone. "This question is for Killian. Beckett's proposal to Ellie was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. And the emotion you put into the scene was just amazing. How did you prepare for it?"

Beckett had proposed to Ellie on the beach at sunset. He'd arranged for her to find a bottle washed up on the sand with a piece of paper inside that read: Will you marry me? He then gave an impassioned speech about his undying love for her. Emma and Killian had rehearsed the scene all night long at her apartment. They wanted to get it just right for their fans. During shooting, they were both in tears as they recited their lines, although the script didn't actually require it.

Killian grinned as he looked at Emma. "Emma and I discussed the emotion that Beckett and Ellie would be feeling. They have overcome so many obstacles to make it to this point, so the scene had to convey that."

The moderator jumped in. "Did the fact that you two are now a couple in real life make that scene any easier?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew these questions were coming. There was no point in trying to avoid them. She felt Killian reach for her hand beneath the table and link their fingers together. He offered her a smile, as his eyes met hers.

Emma bobbed her head. "As an actress, I always try to find something I can relate to in order to get to the emotion of a scene. If the scene calls for sadness, then I think of a time when I felt sad. If it calls for anger, then I think of things that have angered me in the past. In this case, Beckett makes Ellie so happy, that I thought about what bring me that kind of joy." She paused and then finished softly, a smile on her face as she met his eyes. "And that's Killian."

Killian's lips slid into a wide smile. "It's easy to look into this woman's eyes and pledge my love to her, ask her to be my wife. I didn't have far to go to access those emotions."

Emma felt her cheeks redden under his gaze, as the crowd howled their approval.

...

The roundtable interview with Celebrity Frenzy was next.

"So a lot has happened in a year," the interviewer began. "Beckett and Ellie got engaged and you two are now a couple on-screen and off. Looks like you both found what you were looking for, just like Beckett and Ellie."

Emma and Killian exchanged a glance. Killian nodded. "Aye, it's been quite an exciting year."

"Can you spill any details on the upcoming wedding of Beckett and Ellie?"

Emma nodded. "Well, let's just say getting to the altar will not be without its challenges. Ellie's parents are still not pleased and, turns out, there's a prince from a neighboring kingdom that her parents betrothed Ellie to before she was even born. She is just finding this out now. That prince arrives to make Ellie his wife and finds her engaged. But he refuses to give up easily and he has Ellie's parents on his side."

"How does Killian feel about another guy moving in on his lady?" the interviewer asked.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just say he is not too pleased. He is certainly not going to give Ellie up without a fight."

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Beckett is the only man for Ellie. But going against her parents' wishes and the consequences that come with that will not be easy. And it will take a toll on Beckett and Ellie's relationship."

Killian nodded. "Aye, but they are strong. I believe they will face any challenge that comes their way together."

Emma smiled as Killian squeezed her hand beneath the table.

...

TV Buzz interviewed the cast as part of the entertainment news outlet portion of the day. The cast was again squeezed onto two leather couches. Emma was squished in next to Killian, but neither minded one bit. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma and Killian, when we spoke last year, we asked if you had any plans to take your romance off-screen. You told us that your relationship would remain professional. Yet not one week later, we found out that you are now seeing each other. So were you guys already in a secret relationship or what?"

Emma and Killian glanced at each other, as they struggled not to grimace at the question. This had to be the most unprofessional interviewer they encountered all day long.

Killian swallowed roughly. "Sometimes life surprises you. And sometimes a friendship unexpectedly grows into something more. That is what happened with us."

"Well, your fans are over the moon. You two certainly seem happy."

Emma looked up at Killian adoringly, a smile spread across her lips. "We are."

"So any plans to follow in the footsteps of your characters? Are their wedding bells in your future?"

Emma felt her heart begin to race as she looked at Killian and responded, "Well, we're taking things slow. It's only been a year. We're really happy just living in the moment right now."

Killian's gaze dropped from her face, but he didn't say a word.

...

The Nerd HQ panel was always Emma's favorite at Comic Con. It was hosted by Nerd Machine co-founder, Zachary Levi, and benefited Operation Smile, which funds operations for children with cleft pallettes. This year, Emma was on the panel with Mary Margaret and David.

"I would like to thank the cast of 'The Pirate and the Princess' for joining us again this year. We have Emma Swan, David Nolan, and Mary Margaret Blanchard with us today." Zachary lowered his voice and brought his hand to his mouth. "Don't tell the others, but you guys are my favorite." He paused for laughter from the audience and his guests before going on. "So let's get started with audience questions," Zachary said.

Zachary scanned the audience and then pointed to a male dressed just like Killian's character Beckett. "You because your costume is awesome and you have a fake parrot on your shoulder."

"Hi, my name is Bryan and this question is for David. Your character is not happy that his daughter is marrying a pirate. Will he interfere in the wedding?"

David arched an eyebrow. "Well, James is a man who gets what he wants. He betrothed Emma to Prince Neal before her birth so they could join two kingdoms. He loves his daughter, but he loves power more. I don't think he's going to give up easily."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes, they are both willing to do whatever it takes to prevent this marriage."

The man sat down and another hand shot up. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma laughed as they realized the hand belonged to Killian. The cast was known for crashing panels they weren't on. The crowd loved surprise guests and they were cheering wildly now.

Zachary grinned as he pointed at Killian and squinted in his direction. "Ah, yes, the devilishly handsome young man in the black leather jacket."

Killian gestured to himself and then glanced around him.

Zachary nodded. "Yes, you, person who is a complete stranger and not-at-all-famous."

The crowd laughed, as Killian stood up.

Zachary gestured at him. "You seem new to this, so allow me to help you. Please state your name and who your question is for."

Killian's eyes gravitated to Emma, who was smiling from ear-to-ear at him. "My name is Killian. And my question is for Emma."

Emma's eyes focused on his, as she wondered what question awaited her.

Killian sucked in a breath and then swallowed roughly. "Emma, my question is...Will you marry me?"

The audience let out a collective gasp, as did Zachary, Mary Margaret, and David. Emma felt her breath catch in her chest, as Killian quickly weaved his way out of his row and hopped up onstage. He dropped down onto one knee in front of Emma, pulled a ring out of his pocket, and held it up to her.

Emma was frozen. She felt like time had stood still. Her mouth hung open and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as all eyes focused on her, awaiting her answer.

She was in complete shock. She and Killian had not yet discussed marriage. They had just recently begun discussing living together. It seemed practical since they spent every night at one of their apartments and hadn't spent a night apart in nearly a year. But marriage?

Killian took risks, he lived in the moment, and he didn't always think things through. It was actually one of the things Emma loved about him. They balanced each other out and he had helped broaden Emma's horizons over the past year.

Still, he knew that Emma needed to do things in her own time. But one week before Comic Con, he had a lightbulb moment. They were lying in bed after making love and he looked at her and he just knew. He knew, without a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And he thought what better place to propose than at Comic Con where it had all begun one year earlier. He had originally decided to propose tomorrow night during a romantic dinner on his private balcony, but that morning he had thought of this idea and he knew he couldn't let the opportunity pass him by.

Killian felt beads of perspiration spring to his face, as he gazed into her eyes. He took her hand in his. "I love you, Emma. I can't imagine my life without you. And now that I am kneeling here in front of all of these people, I realize that this may not have been the best time or place to do this. But I suppose I just couldn't wait one moment longer. So what do you say, love? Will you be my wife?"

Emma couldn't find any words as she stared at Killian. It began to grow uncomfortable for everyone.

Zachary finally cleared his throat and shrugged, "I'll marry you, man."

The crowd laughed, which eased a bit of the tension.

Killian looked at her and whispered, "Emma, please say something."

Emma tore her hand free from him and stood up quickly. She then rushed off-stage.

"Emma!" Killian called.

He chased after her, but she had managed to disappear.

Zachary turned to the audience and said, "Awkward."

...

Emma had fled to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in it. She stared into the mirror as tears streamed down her face. What was he thinking? Asking her to marry him out of the blue? And in front of everyone? He knew she didn't like having her personal life exposed like that. She hated the constant questions they got about their relationship. What would make him think she would want such a public proposal? What would make him she was ready for a marriage proposal at all? She wondered if he really knew her at all.

Emma wanted nothing more than to avoid Killian for the rest of the day, but their photoshoot was next. She waited in there as long as she could, then took a deep breath and swiped at her face roughly before exiting the bathroom.

Emma could still remember last year's photoshoot. They had to strike intimate romantic poses and she remembered being surprised at how natural it felt. It should have been the most comfortable thing in the world now that they were a couple and in love.

But the minute Emma's eyes landed on Killian she knew it was going to be anything but. He looked crushed and she felt a pang of guilt for having hurt him with her reaction to his proposal. He slowly approached her.

"Why did you run off like that, Swan?" he asked, his voice low.

"This is not the time or place, Killian," she said, her eyes rooted to the ground.

Emma hear see some of the crew whispering as they watched them. She was positive that they were now the talk of Comic Con. She just wanted today to be over.

"Okay, Emma and Killian, we're ready for you," the photographer said.

They came to stand before the photographer.

She looked nervous as she spoke to them. "So, well, um, since your characters just got engaged, we were going to do a shot with Killian down on one knee and him holding your hand. But if you don't feel comfortable with that now then I understand."

"It's fine," Emma replied softly.

She knew she needed to dig down deep and be professional. She needed to try as hard as she could to get in character. It was the only way she was going to get through this.

Killian dropped to his knee and Emma held her hand out. Killian took her hand in his and met her eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the fear and anxiety shining back at him. He knew he made a mistake and he was kicking himself for it. But he also knew they needed to talk things through the first chance they got.

"Smile," the photographer said.

Emma and Killian plastered on smiles as the bulb flashed.

"That was great. Thank you."

Emma pulled her hand free of Killian's and averted her gaze.

"I think we're all set," the photographer said.

"That's it?" Killian asked, as he stood.

The photographer nodded. She didn't feel the need to prolong the already uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, we're good."

Emma nodded and turned on her heel without a word, as Killian watched her go.

...

That night, Emma and Killian found themselves in the same situation as they had been a year earlier. They were right back where they started: Trying to avoid each other at the after party. It proved just as difficult this time, so Emma retreated to the same lounge as she had the year before. It was the place where everything changed, where her life changed for the better.

She sat down on the couch and she squeezed her eyes closed. She was rubbing at her temples when she heard footsteps enter and then felt the couch sink beside her. It wasn't necessary to open her eyes to know it was him.

He lifted his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Emma opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I know," she replied.

He shook his head. "I plead temporary insanity. I must have gone mad. That wasn't the time or the place to propose to you."

"No, it wasn't."

"I should have proceeded with my original plan of proposing during a private dinner on my hotel room balcony tonight," he said.

Emma felt her chest burn. "Killian, we haven't even discussed marriage. We just started talking about living together."

He nodded, as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "Aye, love, I know. But last week we were lying in bed after making love and I looked at you lying in my arms and I knew I never wanted to be without you. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Emma. I suppose I got swept up in the thought of you becoming my wife. We should have discussed it first."

Emma felt her expression soften. She brought her hand to his cheek. "I love you so much, Killian. I don't want you to ever doubt that. But marriage is a huge step. I like what we have now. I'm afraid that we could ruin everything if we move too fast."

Killian took her hands in his. "But we could have so much more, love. We could be so much more."

Emma sighed heavily, as she blinked back tears and her voice grew low. "This isn't easy for me, Killian. As a kid in foster care, I used to get my hopes up that the next family would finally be my family for good, my forever home. And then a few months later I'd end up somewhere else. It happened time and time again. I learned not to get my expectations up because then I couldn't be disappointed. People can't let you down if you don't let them."

"Hey, I don't intend to let you down," he said firmly.

"I know," Emma replied with a tiny smile. "It's a hard habit to break though. I was scared to take a chance on us, Killian, but I did and it was one of the best decisions of my life. You make me so happy."

"And you do the same for me, love," he said, his lips curling into a smile.

She chewed on her lower lip. "But I keep thinking if I get my hopes up, if I set my expectations too high, if I allow myself to believe in a future with you, then it will all come crashing down because it always has in the past."

Killian brought his hands up to cup her face and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. He met her eyes. "You aren't that little girl anymore, Emma. You're not alone and I'm not going anywhere. I am your family now, I am your forever home. That is, if you'll have me."

Emma smiled as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "You're amazing," she breathed.

He caught her tear with his thumb and swiped it away. His voice lowered to a whisper. "I made a mistake today. But I am willing to wait until you're ready to believe in the future I know we can have together. I will wait as long as it takes, Swan."

Emma felt her mouth slide into a relieved smile. He then pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled her into his arms. Emma placed her head on his shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, love. I'm quite the catch," he said with a smirk.

Emma laughed into his shoulder as she gently swatted his back.

…

The following day, Belle, Mary Margaret, and Emma took advantage of the hotel spa. They got massages and pedicures. And now they were lying in a mud bath.

They had discussed their Comic Con experiences from the day before, but had carefully avoided the elephant in the room. Mary Margaret was there and had witnessed the proposal and Emma's fleeing. And it didn't take long for everyone at Comic Con to learn of it. They were the talk of the event.

Mary Margaret and Belle exchanged looks. Mary Margaret finally cleared her throat. "So...do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sucked in a breath. She hadn't slept at all last night. The show had gotten every cast member their own hotel room, but Emma and Killian had still planned on spending their nights together. They didn't even know how to sleep without each other anymore. But last night they had both retreated to their own rooms. Emma stared up at the ceiling all night long, as the clock ticked away beside her. She missed lying in Killian's arms, she missed feeling his warm body against hers. And she couldn't get the wrecked image of his face as she fled and effectively rejected his proposal out of her mind. She loved this man with all of her heart and soul. He made her happier than she even thought possible. She hated being the one to cause him pain. She knew he would wait for her. He was so patient and understanding, but she still felt terrible.

Emma slowly licked at her dry lips. "There's not much to say."

Belle's eyes widened. "I beg to differ. Why did you run away like that?"

Emma sighed heavily. "Because Killian caught me off-guard. I wasn't expecting a proposal, especially not in such a public setting."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I understand that."

Emma nodded. "He realizes he made a mistake."

"Let's put aside for a moment how it happened," Belle said. "And just focus on the fact that Killian wants you to be his wife, Emma. That's wonderful."

Emma felt her lips pulled into a smile. "He's wonderful. And I love him so much. He makes me so happy. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Mary Margaret smiled. "It sounds like you want to marry him too, Emma."

Emma swallowed hard. "I just...I'm scared that getting everything I've ever wanted could mean it will all come crashing down. I love the way things are between us right now and I don't want that to change."

Belle tilted her head at her friend. "I think you're letting your fears stand in the way of getting what you really want."

Emma nodded. "I have a tendency to do that."

"What did Killian say?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He was amazing as always. We discussed my fears and he said he would wait until I believed in a future for us like he does."

Belle arched an eyebrow. "You have a good one in him, Emma. Don't let him slip away."

Emma bobbed her head as she met Belle's eyes. Belle had a good one, too. She had been married to Will Scarlett, an advertising exec with Mad Hatter Agency, for five years.

"You've been married for a while now, Belle. How did you know marriage wouldn't ruin things between you two? How did you know it was right?"

"Chicken soup and Alice in Wonderland."

Mary Margaret and Emma laughed. "What?" Emma asked.

"We had been dating just under a year when I got a terrible flu. I was in bed for days. I told him to stay away because I didn't want him to get sick. He had a big presentation coming up for work. But, instead, he made me chicken soup from scratch and fed it to me because I was too weak to even lift the spoon. Then he crawled into bed beside me and read me my favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. And I just knew that he was the man I was meant to spend my life with." She paused and then added with a chuckle, "He came down with the flu the following day and had to postpone his presentation."

Emma and Mary Margaret made 'aww' sounds and then laughed.

Belle's expression grew serious as the laughter dissipated. "Emma, there doesn't have to be one moment. Your characters on the show have had outside forces standing in their way from the beginning. You and Killian don't have that. It's just you and him. From what I'm hearing, you already know you want to spend the rest of your life with Killian. You just need to stop letting your fears stand in your way."

Mary Margaret nodded, as she put her mud covered arm around Emma's shoulders. "We knew you two were meant for each other before you did. And watching you together over the past year has truly been a beautiful thing. Better than any fictional love story even the best author could write. There are no sure things in life, Emma, but I think what you and Killian have is about as close as anyone can get."

Emma felt her lips slip into a smile. They were right. In her heart, she knew she was meant to spend her life with Killian. And that was all that mattered.

...

Robin and David watched as Killian hit his golf ball. It had started only six inches from the hole, but ended up two feet away. He groaned and slammed his putter against the ground.

David glanced at Robin and then turned to Killian. "Game's a little off today, huh?"

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "I'm a bit distracted."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked.

"I want to golf," he replied sharply.

David chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Well, I hate to break the news to you, but what you've been doing for the last ten holes doesn't qualify as golf."

Killian sighed heavily and walked over to the golf cart. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. The two men joined him.

"Yesterday should have been the happiest day of my life," he said. "But I was a fool for proposing in front of everyone. Honestly, I was a fool for proposing at all when I knew she wasn't ready. Emma and I have something amazing and I very well may have just destroyed it all."

Robin shook his head. "I think you're being a bit dramatic, mate."

David nodded. "Yeah, did you talk to Emma?"

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye. She said she's fearful that marriage will change things between us and destroy our relationship."

"Given her background, I can't say I'm surprised," David said.

Killian sighed. "And I knew that. I knew I needed to let things happen between us at Emma's pace, but I got too caught up in my own romantic nonsense."

"Emma loves you, mate. It's obvious to everyone that you belong together. She just needs some time," Robin said.

Killian nodded. "I told her I would wait as long as it took. And if it so happens she's never ready for marriage, then so be it. I just want to be with her."

David shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to hope you two figure things out soon. I can't keep golfing with you if you're going to play like a four year old."

Killian managed a weak smile, as his friends laughed.

...

Emma looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was wearing a skintight red dress that she had worn on their first official date. She still remembered the way he looked at her when she opened the door. His eyes had scanned her body and his mouth had dropped open a bit. He'd said she looked stunning.

And she remembered how his hands felt on her body as he slipped it off her hours later when they made love for the first time. Normally, she would never sleep with a guy on the first date, but it was different with Killian. They had known each other for so long and they were already in love. It felt like starting in the middle of a relationship. They bypassed the getting to know you phase and went right to a serious relationship.

Maybe that was part of the problem. Emma liked to take things slow, do things in her own time, but when you realize you've been in love with your friend and co-star for three years, it's kind of hard to. She couldn't blame Killian for wanting to move their relationship forward after a year when they'd already been in love for so long without even realizing it.

Emma smiled nervously as she grabbed her purse from the end table and headed out the door. Killian's room was directly across from hers. She took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock. The door opened a moment later, revealing Killian in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Emma was momentarily distracted by his toned chest and sprinkling of hair. Killian's eyes widened, as his gaze scanned Emma's body.

"Swan, you look breathtaking," he breathed.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

He was looking at her just like he had that night.

"Apologies. Did we have plans tonight?"

Emma nodded her head. "Don't you owe me a romantic dinner on your private balcony?"

Killian's mouth hung open for a long moment. "I...well...after I made the colossal mistake of proposing to you at the Nerd HQ panel, I canceled the dinner. I suppose I didn't see the point in continuing with my original plans."

Emma reached her hand out and he slipped it in hers. "We still have to eat, don't we? I'd much rather do it here than where there are dozens of prying eyes."

Killian licked at his lips. "Okay, love, I'll make a call and see what I can do."

Emma nodded. "Actually, I have some place I'd like to go before dinner though. Just the two of us," she said.

Killian smiled. "Sounds wonderful. Allow me a moment to change."

...

Fifteen minutes later, Killian was dressed in a charcoal suit, the same one he had worn on their first date. He had arranged for dinner to be served on his balcony in an hour.

Emma had taken his hand and led him out of the hotel and down to the beach.

"Where are we going, love?"

"You'll see," she said with a little smile.

They walked until they found a small private alcove. The sun was just beginning to set. Emma sat down on the sand and pulled him down beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

She stared out at the water as she spoke softly. "When I first moved to California at eighteen, my first stop was the beach. I didn't even have an apartment yet. I was on my own for the first time and barely had two nickels to rub together. And I was scared out of my mind. So I came here at sunset and I just watched the water. I liked the sound of the waves slapping softly against the sand. I liked how the sky changed colors. It made me feel at peace. It calmed me. And in that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew that even though I was terrified, that somehow things would work out."

Emma lifted her head and met his eyes. "You do the same for me, Killian. You calm me. I'm at peace when I am with you. And no matter how scared I am when I look into your eyes, I know everything will be alright."

Killian smiled gently, as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You do the same for me, love." He paused, swallowing roughly. "I want you to know, Emma, that I will wait for you as long as you need. But if the day never comes when you're ready to become my wife, then that's okay. I just want to be with you."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he said, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He put his arms around her waist and shifted slightly to get closer to her. But as he did he felt something hard beneath him in the sand. It was poking him in the thigh.

"What in bloody hell is that?" he asked, as he pulled back from her.

"What?" Emma said.

"Something is jabbing me in the leg," he said, as he moved over and began digging in the sand.

A moment later, he pulled out a bottle.

His eyebrows peaked as he noticed a piece of paper rolled up inside. His lips slipped into a grin.

"Looks as if Beckett and Ellie have been here," he said.

Emma smiled. "Take the paper out. Maybe it's a treasure map."

Killian chuckled as he stuck his fingers inside and retrieved the paper. He unrolled it and read the lone word on it: YES.

Killian's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. His gaze met Emma's. She was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's the answer to your question," she said. "I never did give you an actual answer, you know."

Killian felt his lips slowly slide into a grin. "You'll marry me?"

Emma nodded so hard she thought she might hurt her neck. "If you'll still have me," she whispered.

Killian tossed the bottle and paper aside and swept her up into his arms, his lips crashing into hers. She laughed into his lips as he kissed her.

He pulled back a moment later, cupping her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured. I don't want you to have any regrets or misgivings."

Emma nodded her head firmly. "I'm sure. I know there are no guarantees in life, but sometimes you just have to take a risk. I took a risk when I came out to L.A. to pursue my acting career. And it was the best decision I ever made. I ended up on a hit show and it led me to you. I'm done letting fear control me. I can't predict the future. No one can. But there are some things in my life that I am sure about. I know I love you, Killian. I know you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Killian licked at his lips, as his heart raced in his chest. "God, I love you. And I am so proud of you for facing your fears."

Emma took his hand in hers. "With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything."

Killian kissed her again and then pulled back, his eyes widening in sudden horror. "Bloody hell. Your ring is back in my room."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's okay. I believe we have a private dinner waiting for us there anyway."

Killian smiled and then kissed her again.

...

"So good!" Emma moaned, as she closed her eyes and savored the succulent lobster.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous that you make the same sounds while eating lobster as you do when we make love?"

Emma laughed, as she slowly licked some butter off her thumb. Killian's eyes focused on her tongue.

"Just be glad this lobster is dead or you'd have some serious competition."

Killian smiled as Emma finished her lobster and wiped her fingers clean on a napkin. He took a deep breath as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and then moved out of his seat. He knelt in front of Emma and held the ring up to her. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"Second time's a charm," he said, as he took her left hand in his free one. He tilted his head up at her. "Perhaps you could say the words?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Say you'll marry me, love. I've dreamt of those words coming from your lips," he whispered.

Emma smiled brightly and said, "Yes, I'll marry you, Killian."

A smile spread across his lips as he slipped the ring on her finger. Emma felt her breath catch in her chest at the sight of the beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond ring. Emma knew Killian could afford a much more extravagant ring, but he knew her well. She wouldn't have wanted anything more. This ring suited her perfectly.

"It's beautiful," she said, as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips.

They parted a moment later and Killian brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, his eyes focused on hers.

...

Emma's red dress didn't look nearly as good lying in a heap on the floor as it did on her, but Killian had wasted no time in placing it there. Hours later, she rested her head on her new fiance's chest, as they finished making love. Killian wrapped his arm around her bare waist.

"So," he began. "I think we've set the bar rather high for all future Comic Cons. First, we admit our feelings for each other and now we get engaged. What's next? A Comic Con wedding perhaps?"

Emma propped her chin up on his chest and met his eyes, a smile upon her lips. "Don't even think about it, Killian."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You needn't worry, Swan. I've learned my lesson."

Emma smiled. "Good because when I become your wife I'd really prefer it if there weren't a gaggle of fangirls yelling 'I love you, Killian' as we exchange vows."

Killian laughed. "I can't make any promises, love. They are a rather dedicated crew. They might just appear wherever we decide to wed."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Well, then their little fangirl hearts will break into a million pieces when they witness you officially come off the market."

"It matters not," he said softly with a grin as he looked into her eyes. "You have my heart. Always have, always will."

Emma smiled and placed a kiss to his lips. "And you have mine. Forever."

She then placed her head back down on his chest and listened to the heart that she knew beat for her.

...The End…

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
